Home Life
by Alixcarson99
Summary: Rin and Len Story
1. Stupid Rug

Len's POV

I was walking downstairs when i heard Rin stumble over the rug. I rushed quickly to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine Len. Really," she said as she scrammbled to her feet.

I jumped right to my feet to cook us some breakfast.

"If I were you I would go change into your normal clothes." And she did just that.

As I was cooking us breakfast, I heard a loud scream. I ran upstairs to see Rin lying on the floor.

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Are you alright!" I said as I tried to wake her up.

"I'm fine. It's just that I saw something scary, and didn't know how to react."

"Don't scare me like that again," I said as I held her to my chest. Her skin was cold like she had just come in from playing outside in the snow without a coat or jacket on.

She looked up and smiled at me. Our parents were never around. Our dad had died when we were 5, and our mom is always at work, so we have to care for ourselves.

Rin's POV

I held Len tight like I never wanted to let him go. He was always there for me when we were little, and ever since then I never needed anyone else in the entire world. We had to share a room, and bed but, I didn't mind seeing how he is my older brother.

"Len," I said, voice shaking like I was about to cry.

"Yeah Rin? What is it?"

"Why is it every time I hurt myself or scream, you're always right here next to me?"

"Do you not want me next to you?"

"No. It's just that you're always the one who comes running to me like I'm the only thing that matters in your life."

"You are. I love you."

As I reached up to play with his hair, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Come on, I'll carry you downstairs," he said picking me up bridal style.

As I put my arms around his neck, so I wouldn't fall out of his grip, his eyes gaze into mine and I felt like I couldn't move at all.

"Len," I managed to say.

"Yes."

"How come when I look at you, you seem to have sad eyes all the time?"

"Because I don't like seeing you get hurt or scared Rin."

With that we were downstairs eating pancakes like any normal family would.

The rest of the night went on, and as we got ready for bed, I felt that nothing would be the same.


	2. Dear Diary

Rin's POV

As I changed into my PJ's i noticed that Len stepped outside to give me my space. When we were younger, we changed in the same room at the same time because we didn't know better but now that we're 14 we have to change separately.

"Okay, Len, you can come in. I'm done changing." I didn't hear an answer. I looked outside the door to see he wasn't there. I began to panic.

"Len! Len! Len! Where the hell are you!"

"Rin, I'm right here."

I fell to his chest crying. I was so scared that he might have abandoned me.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm here now and I promise I won't leave your side ever again," and with that he tied our hands with string so he couldn't leave my side. Just like when we were children.

As we slept in the same bed, he held me close to him, and like he said, never let me go.

LEN'S POV

Rin was as cold as the freezer, and it was summer time. I just hope she doesn't get hypothermia or anything else. I held her close to me in hope she would get warmer. And you know what, she did!

"Good morning my beautiful sister," I said as she woke up facing me.

She smiled and said back to me, "Well hello my prince charming"

We both smiled and then our faces changed to a very dark red. I kissed her on the cheek again and told her that I would go make breakfast like always.

She went with me because our hands were tied from last night. She said, "You can untie the string as long as you stay with me at all times." And with that we were sitting on the couch, watching the news. I put my arm around her.

"You are so cute after you wake up from a nap."

Rin's POV

I laied my head on his shoulder. Next thing I knew my head was in his lap, and I was laying down, falling asleep. It was time for lunch when Len woke me up. I didn't mind because we had a good lunch.

"Len, you look like you're tired as well. You should go lay down."

"I would, but I can't leave your side, remember?" he said as I was wrapping my arms around him.

Len always made my tummy feel weird when I was around him, but it was a good kind of weird. Like when "someone makes you blush and you don't even like them," is more of a way to explain it. We were sitting on the couch together again, but this time he did fall asleep on my lap. I grabbed my diary and started writing an entry:

"Dear Diary"


	3. Music to My Ears

Rin's Diary Entry

"Dear Diary,

I'm sitting on the couch with Len's head in my lap. He looks so cute! Just like, oh, I don't know, but he looks really cute! I think I might have to carry him up to our room so that way I can lay him in bed. Or I just might sleep on the couch here with him. We made a promise to never leave eachother's side. I love him for that. Well goodbye for now diary"

"Lulaby, and good nigh,t my sweet little Len," I started singing.

Len's POV

Just as Rin said, next thing I know, I was out like that. It feels strange when I'm around Rin, because I always like when were together, but yet were not, and she makes me blush a lot. I enjoy it when she falls asleep in my lap because that gives me an excuse to carry her upstairs when it's time for bed. If she's still asleep. I hear Rin's voice singing to me. I love it when she dose that!

"Hey there Rin. Whatcha singing?"

"Oh Len, I didn't know you were awake." She blushed at me!

"I just now got up. Want me to carry you upstairs so we can get ready for bed?"

"On one condition. You actually stay in the room, but you can look away."

"As you wish, my dear Rin."

Rin's POV

Before I knew it, he was carrying me upstairs, and he actually stayed with me like he promised. Sometimes I feel like one day hes going to ask me out or randomly kiss me.

Len's POV

"Redy for bed?" I ask.

"Just one more thing. I have to take my bow off."

Aw she's so cute when she takes her bow off! Sometimes I feel like I wanna ask her out, or like, randomly kiss her, but I think that would make her uncomfortable.

She crawled under the covers, warmer than she had ever been. I was thankful for that.

"Love you, goodnight." She was shocked that we said that at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her like always. She never seems to mind. I start singing magnet to her in a lower pitched voice.

Rin's POV

I love it when he singes to me. It makes me feel like were a couple. Sometimes I just wanna kiss him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. I mean I know were brother and sister, but he's always telling me he loves me like a boyfriend, and carrying me upstairs like a husband. And he even cooks us breakfast, lunch, and diner like a husband. I know tomorrow I'm gonna tell him how I feel.


	4. The Package

Len's POV

I woke up finding Rin had left the room. I smell the smell of bacon and run downstairs to make sure she didn't get burned by the bacon.

"Hey Rin. Whatcha making?" I ask like I didn't know. Next thing I knew, we were on the floor and Rin was hovering over me.

"Omg! I'm sorry! I tripped!" As she tried to pull herself up, I grabbed her arm and held her close to me. She seemed shocked. As I was about to let her go, she leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was long but I finally knew how she felt about me. Then she put her arms around my neck, and we fell asleep on thekitchen floor.

Rin's POV

I can't believe I actually kissed Len! What if he doesn't like me? Oh man! I am screwed!

"Rin? Are you awake? I need to talk to you really badly." as I woke up, Len was staring right into my eyes. Oh, how I love his blue eyes.

"Yes Len, what is it?" suddenly I felt his lips meet mine and then I knew that I had made the right choice last night. As soon as we stopped kissing I went red. So red it looked like I got sun burnt really badly. We laughed and he helped me up. He took me outside to our fish pond. I went back inside to put my bikini on. When I came back outside, Len grabbed me and jumped in the pool.

"You look so mad," he said.

"Well of course I am mad. You practically threw me into the water!" Just then he splashed me with water and said, "Catch me if ya can!"

I ran after him andcaught up with him. Then we both went underwater.

"I'm glad I kissed you now," I said. Then he kissed me. We came up out of breath. I always loved playing in this fish pond when we were kids.

"Come on lets go dry off and put some dry clothes on." He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside with him. The room was a little bit colder than I expected. He stood outside the door as usual, but this time when I opened the door, he was here.

Len's POV

Rin looks so cute in her clothes. She's wearing a bright yellow tank with her black denim shorts.

"Finally! You're done changing!" I say in a kidding voice.

"It's not like you'll be any faster, my dear."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

I came out one minute after I went in. I'm wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts.

"Ha! I win, pay up!"

"Fine." She kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed. As we sat down, a loud thud came from outside. When we opened the door a package was sitting there for Rin.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Open it, silly." As she slowly opened it, there was a pink dress in there with a note attached. It read:

Dear Rin,

I would like you to attend my ball with this dress I have sent you. So that I may have the chance to dance with you one last time before I leave and never come back. Please tell Len to stay out of this because this is for your eyes only. I hope you know I love you and I never meant for this to happen. I wish you a good night, and hope you come to the ball I amhosting.

Sincerely, Jake


	5. Ninjas Or Not

Len's POV

"You're not actually going to the ball, are you?"

"I don't know. Why? It's not like you can tell me if I can go or not!" I said. I felt like I was going to explode.

"It's just, I-I... I don't want you to get sick. It's supposed to be cold that night!"

"Yeah, whatever."

When Rin is mad, you don't mess with her. So I slept on the cold uncomfortable couch that night. I thought I would ignore her.

"Len! Help!" I woke up to the sound of Rin screaming my name. I was literaly running up the stairs to get to Rin. There were men in dark suits everywhere. I quickly grabbed her.

"Rin, take my hand NOW!" I've never screamed so hard in my life!

"Len! Thank god you're here! I was so scared they would take me away!"

"It's ok now. I promise I won't ever let them hurt you." I held her so close that it hurt! "I'm never leaving you again."

Rin's POV

Dear Jake,

I don't really know who you are, but I will not be coming to the ball. I am going to stay home with Len. Thank you for the offer, but I would find somebody eles to ask.

Sincerly, Rin

Jake's POV

"God! I hate that stupid Len always getting in the way! I want Rin back so much! Even if I have to kill somebody for her! I killed her dad before to get to her. If I have to kill her brother, then I will. Gaurds, I have something for you to do."

Rins POV

"Dear Diary,

Today was a really scary day for me. First me and Len had a fight. Second these men in black suits tried to take me away from Len and I had to turn down this guy named Jake. I have no idea who he is, by the way. I just hope he dosent come back!

Bye for now diary


End file.
